Liebe  schrecklich schön
by Liderphin
Summary: Du könntest ein Leben weit ab von Trauer, Tod und Leid führen'  'Dies war meine Entscheidung. Ich schenke mein Herz, wem ich will.' Wie fühlte sich Arwen, als sie sterblich wurde? Ihr Leben nach Aragorns Fortgang bis zu ihrem Tod... REVIEWS PLEASE! AU!


Hi Ho liebe Leutz!

Ich hoff, euch geht's allen so prächtig wie mir ;) Hiermit schenk ich euch zu Vorweihnachten 'lol' eine neue FF von meiner Wenigkeit:) Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch und ihr lasst fleißig Kommis hier! ;) Und noch eins: Lasst euch bitte von der Länge dieses Kapitels nicht stören! Ich hätte es für unangebracht gehalten, diese FF irgendwo zu unterbrechen und in mehrere Kapitel aufzuteilen. Obwohl es sich von der Länge her allemal angeboten hätte 'g'

Euch noch ein schönes Weekend:) (Schon mal im Voraus)

* * *

Liebe - schrecklichschön

Ich stehe auf der Steinernen Brücke in Bruchtal. Genau derselben Brücke, auf der Estel und ich uns einst unsre ewige Liebe schworen. An genau demselben Fleck stehe ich nun.

Ich starre in den fließenden Bruinen unter mir. Das Wasser rauscht an den Felsen entlang, plätschert gemächlich bis zur Furt, an der ich einst Estel hinüber schreiten sah, das letzte Mal für lange Zeit...  
+++

Seine langen braunen, lockigen Haare streicheln meine Wangen. Sie kitzeln mich und ich muss lächeln in das mir bekannte Gesicht. Graue, warmherzige Augen blinzeln mir entgegen. Verschmitzt kräuseln sich deine Lippen zu einem Kuss. Dein 3-Tage-Bart spitzelt mir entgegen. Ohne Zögern senke ich meine vollen Lippen auf die deinen und versinke in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss...  
+++

Gedankenverloren streife ich mit meiner Zunge über meine Lippen. Ja, an diesen Kuss, unseren aller ersten Kuss, erinnere ich mich sehr gut. Nun stehe ich hier, allein, verlassen und traurig... Denn du bist mit den anderen Gefährten in den unvermeidbaren Krieg gezogen. Wie ich hörte, wurdet ihr getrennt, und Frodo und Sam gehen nun ihren eigenen Weg. Und du, mein Geliebter? Wo bist du? Was machst du gerade? Lebst du überhaupt noch?

Vorsichtig lasse ich mich auf den kalten Stein nieder sinken. Meine Beine baumeln gelassen über der Brücke, doch bin ich innerlich alles andere als gelassen und entspannt.

Mein Herz ruft nach dir! Vernimmst du es etwa nicht? Es blutet und schreit. Schreit nach der Liebe, die du mir jetzt verweigerst. Natürlich, du bist Abertausende Meilen von mir getrennt, doch öffnest du auch nicht deinen Geist für den meinen. Sonst könnte ich dir in deinen Träumen begegnen. Vermeidest du absichtlich den Kontakt? Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht.

Doch liebst du mich überhaupt noch? Deine letzten Worte haben Zweifel in mir geweckt...  
+++

"Denkst du, du kannst dich einfach in der Nacht wegschleichen, ohne mir was zu sagen?"

"Arwen..."

Ich gehe auf dich zu. Du weichst unweigerlich zurück.

"Was hast du vor?"

"Ich... Arwen... es war alles nur ein Traum. Ich liebe dich nicht."

"Was sagst du da?"

"Es war ein Traum, nichts weiter. Du könntest ein Leben weit ab von Trauer, Leid und Tod leben."

"Warum sagst du das?", hauche ich entsetzt.

"Hier..." Er öffnet seine Hand und ich erkenne den Abendstern, meinen Halsschmuck.

"Es gehört dir."

Zutiefst verletzt, aber auch bestimmt, gebe ich es ihm zurück und schließe seine Hand mit meinen bleichen Fingern.

"Es gehört mir und ich schenke es, wem ich will. Wie mein Herz..."

Und ich drücke ihm meine Hand auf seine Brust.

Er atmet schwer...  
+++

Ich bemerke, wie sich eine Träne meine Wangen hinab einen Weg bahnt. Ich fange sie mit einer Fingerspitze auf und betrachte sie apathisch.

Eine einzelne Träne für einen Mann. Eine Träne für ein einziges Leben. Möchte ich dieses Schicksal wirklich ergreifen?

Ada hat es mir nahe gelegt, zusammen mit den anderen Elbinnen Bruchtal zu verlassen und gen Westen zu segeln. Meiner Mutter entgegen, an die ich mich nur undeutlich erinnern kann. Doch mein Vater wird mir bald folgen, das hat er mir versprochen.

Nachdenklich tunke ich meine Füße in das eiskalte Wasser des Bruinen.

Ich liebe Aragorn aufrichtig, daran gibt es nichts zu zweifeln! Doch empfindet er immer noch dasselbe für mich?  
+++

Ich erinnere mich an unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht. Wir hatten darauf geachtet, dass niemand bemerkte, wie er zu mir ins Gemach kam. An sich war daran nichts ungewöhnliches, doch war es mitten in der Nacht und das hätte Aufmerksamkeit erregt.

Und wir wollten ungestört bleiben und mein Vater sollte nicht hereinplatzen.

Ich weiß noch genau, wie ich die vorherigen 2 Stunden mein Gemach nicht betreten durfte, da Aragorn Vorbereitungen traf. Er streute weiße Rosen, meine Lieblingsblumen, von der Tür bis zum Bett. Er sprühte Duftöle und ließ einen begnadeten Harfenspieler leise vor meinem Fenster spielen.

Ich war entzückt.

Als wir zum Höhepunkt kamen, fragte Estel mich ernst, ob ich es so wolle. Ob ich einverstanden sei, wenn mein elbisches Blut mit dem eines Menschen vermischt werden würde, auf die Gefahr hin, Nachwuchs zu bekommen. Ich zögerte keine Sekunde und antwortete "Ja!" und ließ ihm freien Lauf.  
+++

Ich ziehe meine Füße aus dem Wasser und gehe auf das "Letzte Heimelige Haus" - mein Haus zu. Auf der Eingangstreppe steht Ada und sucht mit besorgtem Blick die Umgebung ab. Ich brauche ihn nicht zu fragen, um zu wissen, wen er sucht. Mich! Er ist in ständiger Sorge um mein Wohlbefinden, wie an jedem der letzten Eru-verfluchten Tage!

Ich drängele mich mit einem entschuldigendem Lächeln an ihm vorbei und ziehe mich in mein Gemach zurück. Ich werfe mich auf mein Bett, nachdem mir meine Dienerin etwas zu Essen vorbei gebracht hat.

Einige Tage später spüre ich eine Veränderung. Mir ist unnatürlich kalt. Ich ziehe mehrere Roben und Mäntel an, doch vermag die Dicke der Stoffe meine innerliche Kälte nicht zu vertreiben. Ich sitze öfters denn je vor wärmenden Feuern und verliere mich in den Flammen.

Ich träume schlecht. Ich sehe ständig Aragorns toten Körper vor mir, verblutend, und seine letzten Worte lauten: "Das ist alles deine Schuld!"

Doch habe ich auch gute Träume, in denen ich ihn lebend und zufrieden sehe. Ich kann ihn berühren, ja sogar mit ihm reden. Das letzte Mal nach einer Schlacht, als er eine Schlucht hinab in den reißenden Fluss gestürzt war...  
+++

Er trieb bewegungslos im strömenden Fluss... Mein Aragorn, mein Geliebter. Er

atmete nicht mehr, als er mit sanften Wellen ans Ufer gespült wurde. Sein treues Pferd stand nicht weit entfernt, aber als ob es wüsste, dass zuerst mein Handeln gefragt war, hielt es Abstand.

Ich fühlte, wie mein Geist sich aus meinem Körper erhob und ich leicht schwebte. Ich flog über Aragorns Körper, seinem Gesicht, kam ihm immer näher. Ich blickte ihn traurig und zugleich liebevoll an. Ich suchte seine grauen weisen Augen, jedoch hatte er sie geschlossen. Natürlich, schließlich war er schon mit einem Fuß in Mandos' Hallen angelangt.

Ich beugte mich über ihn. Meine dunklen langen Haare streiften sein Gesicht. Ich senkte meine vollen Lippen auf seinen kalten Mund und küsste ihn. Ich gab ihm neues Leben. Mein Leben... bemerkte ich viel später.

Dann musste ich mich auch schon wieder zurückziehen und mein Geist schwebte zurück in meinen Körper.  
+++

Ich schrecke hoch. Habe ich das soeben geträumt oder war es Wirklichkeit? Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit, kann ich nicht mehr zwischen Realität und Fantasie unterscheiden. Ich fröstele. Ich ziehe die Decke enger um mich und versuche auszumachen, wie spät es wohl sein mochte. Ich blinzele aus meinem Fenster und sehe Arnor knapp über dem Horizont ruhen. Also ist gerade erst die Sonne aufgegangen.

Ich steige langsam aus meinem Bett und kleide mich an. Dann tapse ich barfuss hinaus auf den kalten Flur. Mein Weg führt nach draußen in den Schlossgarten...

Ganz automatisch führen sie mich zu der Steinernen Brücke. Dort lasse ich mich wie so etliche Male zuvor nieder und beobachte den Sonnenaufgang in der Spiegelung des Bruinen. Er fließt ruhig, wie meine Seele im Moment ist. Ich versuche, wieder leicht zu dösen, um Estel erneut so nah zu kommen, doch es will mir nicht gelingen. Anscheinend kann man diese "Träume" nicht steuern.

Nach einiger Zeit erhebe ich mich mit einem Seufzen und gehe mit wankendem Schritt Richtung Esszimmer. Hier nimmt meine Familie für gewöhnlich ihr Frühstück ein.

Ich öffne die Tür und ja, es sitzen bereits alle. Ich bin die letzte. Ziemlich ungewöhnlich für mich, da ich doch bereits so früh erwache, jedoch halte ich mich in letzter Zeit gerne allein auf. Ständig diese fragenden, wenn nicht sogar kritisierenden Blicke, warum ich denn eingemummelt bin, als wäre es tiefster Winter. Sie wissen ja nicht, wie ich Qualen leide vor Kälte!

Dann diese bemitleidende Stimme, was denn mit mir sei. Ob ich mich nicht wohl fühle. Pah! Was für ein Witz! Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Mein Herz zerbricht und niemand nimmt es wahr! Das kann mir doch keiner weiß machen.

Ich setze mich widerwillig. Meine Brüder, Elladan und Elrohir, sitzen direkt neben mir und stieren vor lauter Hunger auf ihr Essen. Mir gegenüber hat soeben Glorfindel, Herr des Hauses der Goldenen Blume, Platz genommen und neben ihm sitzt Erestor, erster Berater meines ehrenwerten Vaters. Und Elrond thront am Tischende, wie gewohnt.

Ich schaue ihn nicht an. Ich würde nur abermals in diese tiefgründigen Augen blicken, um meine eigene Seele sich darin spiegeln zu sehen. Ich bin wie ein offenes Buch für ihn. Nicht nur, weil ich seine Tochter bin, sondern auch weil ich in den letzten Tagen keine Kraft mehr besaß, meine Gefühle und Gedanken vor ihm zu verbergen. Ich bin schwach und ich verabscheue Schwäche. Doch zuerst muss man sie sich eingestehen und in Aragorns Fall waren es seine Vorfahren und nicht er selbst.

Müde greife ich zu ein wenig Obst und beginne zu essen. Mit vollem Mund wird mir sprechen erspart. Als hätte ich es verlernt, kommt kein Wort über meine Lippen.

Meine Brüder werfen sich ab und zu vielsagende Blicke zu und essen ansonsten wie Weltmeister. Glorfindel und Erestor mustern mich offensichtlich, versuchen sogar mit ein paar Witzen die Stimmung aufzuheitern und mich zum reden zu animieren. Doch ich bleibe stumm. Mein Vater jedoch, er zerstört plötzlich diese Stille und spricht:

"Arwen, mein Kind. Ich sehe doch, wie dich der Schmerz um Aragorns Weggang zerreißt! Lass ihn endlich ziehen und wende dich deiner wahren Familie und Bestimmung zu! Du könntest ein Leben weit ab von Trauer, Leid, Schmerz, Müdigkeit und dieser ständigen Kälte führen. Du müsstest nicht sterben, Arwen. Du würdest ewig mit mir und deiner Mutter zusammen leben..."

Ich will mich schon abwenden, bevor ich mich eines anderen besinne und Kraft sammle für meine nächsten Worte. Ich stöhne und flüstere beinah:

"Ada, ich danke dir für deine Anteilnahme. Doch ich werde nicht zusammen mit dem übrigen Volk zu den Grauen Anfurten ziehen und auf ein Schiff steigen, das mich in die Unsterblichen Lande bringen wird. Denn genau das habe ich bereits aufgegeben, meine Unsterblichkeit. Und du weißt das, Adar... Es ist zu spät..."

"Nein!", schreit er fast und ich schrecke hoch. Alle scheinen nun aufs Äußerste gespannt, was als nächstes passieren wird.

"Es ist nicht zu spät! Schon Morgen bei Sonnenaufgang wird eine Gruppe, die letzte Gruppe, gen Westen ziehen und du wirst ihnen folgen! Ohne Widerrede!! Ich werde dir Kraft geben, damit du die Reise auf dich nehmen kannst und ich verspreche dir, du wirst dort ankommen und glücklich sein."

"Verstehst du denn nicht, ada?!", wimmere ich nun, "ich werde nie glücklich, es sei denn, Aragorn steht neben mir. Ich bin dazu verdammt, traurig und wehmütig zu bleiben, wenn er nicht zurückkehrt und ich werde in Mittelerde sterben. Du kannst mich nicht zwingen, ich habe keine Wahl, adar!"

"Oh doch, die hast du", entgegnet er nun um einiges leiser und ruhiger.

"Jetzt. Entscheide dich. Dich erwartet hier nur der Tod. Ich habe in deine Zukunft geblickt, Arwen, und den Tod gesehen. Auch wenn du noch so glücklich mit Aragorn verheiratet sein wirst, eines Tages wird er sterben. Und du, meine Tochter, wirst neben ihm stehen als trauernde Witwe. Er bleibt ein Ebenbild aus Stein, königlich, doch kalt. Du wirst ungezählte Tränen vergießen, bevor du im Wald Lóriens, der all seinen Glanz verloren hat, unter sternenlosem Himmel wandelst und schließlich stirbst... Arwen, tu mir das nicht an."

Bei diesen Worten, die in absoluter Härte gesprochen worden waren, fühlte ich, wie mir heiße Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Ich kenne diese Stimmung. Sie bricht immer aus, wenn Elrond eine seiner Visionen schildert, doch diese betrifft eindeutig mich selbst. Er sprach, als sei er dieser Welt entrückt, hart und kalt. Doch wehmütig und schmerzvoll und es lastete eine schwere Wahrheit auf ihnen.

Alle verstummen. Meine Brüder starren ihn mit offenen Mündern an und Glorfindel und Erestor schweigen mit versteinerten Mienen. Und ich? Ich gebe mir jene Blöße, die ich mir zuletzt an dem Weggang meiner Mutter gegeben hatte. Sturzbächen gleich liefen mir die Tränen herab.

Einerseits ist es ein wunderbares Gefühl, denn immerhin kann ich noch weinen und meine Trauer ausdrücken. Doch andererseits wird mir dadurch die knallharte Zukunft bewusst, die sich mir öffnet, wenn ich hier verweile. Ich schluchze und meine Schultern beben. Ich verstecke mein Gesicht in meinen Armen und erst, als ich warme Hände auf meinem Rücken spüre, schaue ich hoch.

"Arwen, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht so hartherzig sprechen...", haucht adar sorgenvoll.

"Ist schon gut."

Und trotz meiner Trauer und Verzweiflung, bringe ich ein Lächeln zu Stande, weil er trotz seiner Ernsthaftigkeit und seiner Strenge, auf die sein Äußeres schließen lässt, ein liebender und ängstlicher Vater sein kann.

Dann setze ich erneut an: "Ada, wenn es dein wirklich größter Wunsch ist, werde ich ihn dir erfüllen... Ich begleite unser Volk."

Ich höre, wie er überrascht aufkeucht. "Tatsächlich?"

Ich antworte schwach: "Ja...", bevor ich in mich zusammensacke und das Bewusstsein endgültig verliere.  
+++

Ich treibe in einem Gedankenstrom. In Erinnerungen, die mich und Aragorn betreffen. Bilder wirbeln durcheinander, schöne und traurige, lebhafte und ruhige, bunte und düstere. Alles zusammen und ich mitten drin. Mir wird schwindlig und schließlich finden meine Füße festen Boden.

Ich stehe in Bruchtal, in Estels Gemach. Er liegt auf seiner Pritsche, schlafend. Ich beobachte ihn eine geraume Weile, bevor ich auf ihn zutrete und er, scheinbar nur in einem leichten Schlaf gefangen, aufwacht. Er blinzelt, schaut mich an und flüstert, so, als hätte er Angst, ich könne verschwinden: "Dies ist ein Traum."

Ich entgegne: "Dann ist es ein schöner Traum..." und lege ihm meine Fingerspitzen auf die Augenlider, um sie zu senken und ihm zuzuflüstern: "Schlaf..."

Ich gehe in Richtung des Balkons und bleibe vor der offenen Tür stehen. Ich verharre dort und blicke weit ins Tal hinab. Der Bruinen bricht sich mehrfach in wundervollen Kaskaden und sein beruhigendes Rauschen erfüllt Imladris. Vögel zwitschern fröhlich und die Sonne wärmt meine Haut.

Plötzlich tritt Aragorn neben mich. Offensichtlich hat er von schlafen nicht viel gehalten. Er beginnt mir von seinen Zweifeln bezüglich seines Schicksals zu berichten, mir sein Gefühlschaos zu beschreiben und ich höre geduldig zu. Dann spreche ich:

"Wenn du dir nicht vertraust, dann vertrau auf uns..." und halte seine Hand gegen meine Brust und ich die meine gegen seine, worunter wir unsere beiden schlagenden Herzen spüren können.

Er scheint wahrhaftig zufrieden mit dieser Antwort und lächelt. Ich liebe dieses Lächeln. Es ist so friedvoll, so gelassen, so neckisch. Er entblößt seine weißen Zähne und seine grauen Augen erstrahlen dabei. Ich erwidere es und er umspielt mit seinen sanften Fingern mein Kinn. Er hebt es an, um mich zu küssen und dann...  
+++

Ich blinzele. Nein!! Der Traum ist weg!! Ich sehe geradewegs in das Gesicht meines Vaters und bemerke erst jetzt, dass ich im Heilerflügel liege und um mich rum Dutzende Heiler stehen.

Ich bin sauer, und die plötzliche Wut verleiht mir Kraft. Ich will aufspringen, sie für alles beschimpfen, was mir gerade einfällt und wegrennen, doch als ob mein Vater meine Gedanken gelesen hat - was ich manchmal bezweifle, dass er es nicht kann - presst mich aufs Bett zurück und ordert ein paar Heiler herbei. Er flüstert etwas zu ihnen, sodass ich es nicht verstehe, dann blickt er zu mir und lächelt leicht:

"Arwen, gut, dass du wieder wach bist. Anscheinend war heute Früh das alles ein bisschen zu viel für dich. Du bist zusammengebrochen und ich habe es für das Beste gehalten, dich hierher zu bringen. Die Heiler werden dir einigermaßen Kraft verleihen und morgen beginnt deine Reise, ja?"

Ich will bereits fragen: "Welche Reise?", als mir seine Vision wieder einfällt und mein Versprechen darauf. Mein Blick verdunkelt sich und ich drehe meinen Kopf weg. Ich will ihn nicht mehr sehen. Gerade eben war ich glücklich mit meinem Geliebten vereint gewesen und dann ist Elrond so frech gewesen, mich mittendrin wieder zurück zu holen? Wie unverschämt!

"Arwen?" Ein fragender Blick, ein drohender Unterton in seiner Stimme.

"Ja, ist ja schon gut. Ich bleibe brav im Bett liegen, tue alles, was die Heiler von mir verlangen und werde morgen zusammen mit den anderen Elben aufbrechen..."

"Das wollte ich hören", grinst er, streicht mir über den Kopf und verlässt endlich den Raum.

Nun bin ich allein, umrundet von 3 weiteren Heilern, die geschäftig herumwuseln, mir dies und das verabreichen, wobei das eine ekliger als das andere schmeckt und ich schließlich in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf falle...

Wenig später sitze ich mechanisch auf meinem Ross Nahar. Mein Körper hebt und senkt sich bei seinem gleichmäßigen Trott und ich bin inmitten der Elbenschar, die bereit ist zum Aufbruch. Ich, gekleidet in einen langen Reisemantel und einer wunderschönen Robe, blicke zurück auf das Tal, das so lange mein zu Hause war...

Imladris. Der Bruinen, der mit all seiner Macht entlang rauscht und sich an der Furt bricht. Die Blumen und Bäume, die erstrahlen im milden Sonnenlicht. Die Dächer der Häuser, die glänzen und mir entgegenlachen. Und schließlich bleibt mein Blick an einem bestimmten Balkon und einer bestimmten Person hängen.

Sie steht auf einem Art Pavillon, der extra kurz vor dem Übergang an der Furt gebaut wurde, um etwaige Ankömmlinge begrüßen zu können. Oder Reisende zu verabschieden. Hinter mir beginnt der Wald um Bruchtal. Vor mir steht ER mit einem unergründlichen Blick.

Ich sehe ihm lange nach, meinem Vater, wie er dort oben steht und mir ebenfalls nachschaut. Ich sage nichts zu ihm, genauso wenig wie er zu mir, wir tauschen lediglich unsre Blicke, die, wenn man genau hinsieht, vielleicht ein wenig Schmerz ausdrücken. Doch in Elronds Gesichtszügen kann man auch Erleichterung über meine ersehnte Einsicht erkennen und vielleicht sogar etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen...

Als der Trupp über den Bruinen hinweg setzt, wende ich meinen Blick nach vorn und presche mit Nahar über die Fluten hinweg. Ich marschiere mit vielen anderen Elben, die mir alle mehr oder weniger bekannt sind. Manche haben etliche Jahrtausende hinter sich gebracht, andere wiederum gerade erst ein paar Jahrhunderte. Alle verließen sie im stillen Einvernehmen, die Zeit der Erstgeborenen sei nun endgültig vorüber, ihre Heimatstadt und somit Mittelerde. Und ich bin unter ihnen... Warum eigentlich?

Hatte ich wirklich vor, das letzte Schiff nach Valinor zu betreten? Hatte ich vor, Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, zu verlassen und ihn allein zurückzulassen? Hatte ich vor, unserer Liebe abzuschwören und so zu tun, als wäre nichts geschehen? Wollte ich meinem Vater seinen Herzenswunsch erfüllen? Zog ich meinen Vater meinem Geliebten vor?

Alles Fragen, die mir durch den Kopf schießen, während wir durch den Wald laufen bzw. reiten. Mein Diener führt mein Pferd, so muss ich nicht Acht geben. Ich verliere mich in Gedanken und auf einmal sehe ich, wie sich etwas zwischen den Bäumen herausschält und sich auf mich zu bewegt.  
+++

Ich bin überrascht, habe ich so etwas noch nie gesehen und gebannt starre ich auf das Geschehen. Ein Kind, wenige Winter alt, rennt lachend auf einen Mann zu. Der ansehnliche Mann steht auf einer Stufe eines Palastes und hat schon ansatzweise graues Haar. Er hat verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit Aragorn und als er lächelt, erkenne ich ihn.

Er ist es wirklich! Und das Kind? Es wirft sich in seine Arme und er wirbelt es glücklich wie noch nie umher. Mich ergreift ein wahnsinniger Verdacht. Das Kind dreht sich zu mir und ich kann sein Gesicht sehen. Es hat tiefblaue Augen, volle Lippen und diesen wissenden Blick, der mir sehr eigen ist. Ich erkenne mich in ihm wieder, doch seine Haare sind die seines Vaters. Doch der endgültige Beweis ist der Halsschmuck an dem zierlichen Hals des Kindes. Es ist mein Abendstern, der leicht glimmt...  
+++

Ich erschrecke zutiefst, begreife ich doch diese Bilder und die damit gemeinte Vision und weiß ich, dass es meine tatsächliche Zukunft darstellt. Ich fühle eine einzelne Träne an meinen blassen Wangen herabrinnen, doch ich wische sie nicht fort. Sie ist Zeuge meiner Erkenntnis.

Mein geliebter Vater hat mich angelogen. Mein Tod war nicht alles, was er gesehen hat. Ich gebar auch neues Leben und zu dieser Zeit weilte ich noch auf Arda. Zusammen mit Aragorn.

Wenn ich ihn jetzt verlassen würde, würde ich diesem neuen, niedlichen Leben nie eine Chance geben! Er würde, wenn überhaupt, in den Unsterblichen Landen ohne seinen Vater aufwachsen.

Diese Vorstellung finde ich abscheulich und ich mache kehrt. Ich zügele mein Pferd und lasse es zurück galoppieren. Die Rufe meines Dieners: "Herrin, wir dürfen nicht verweilen! Herrin!" überhöre ich und reite so schnell ich kann zurück nach Bruchtal.

Mein Vater hat mich angelogen! Dieser Gedanke schießt mir die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf und als ich schließlich mit donnernden Hufen an dem Pavillon angelange, werfe ich meinen Reisemantel ab, da mein Zorn Hitze verbreitet.

"Ada!", schreie ich.

Er dreht sich erschrocken und überrascht zugleich um. "Arwen!"

"Du besitzt die Gabe der Voraussicht. Was hast du gesehen?"

"Ich sah deinen Tod.", antwortet er und weicht mir aus. Er weiß sehr wohl, was ich gesehen habe und dass genau dies mich dazu bewogen hat, hier zu bleiben und meine Unsterblichkeit endgültig aufzugeben.

"Doch es gibt auch Leben. Du sahest meinen Sohn! Adar..."

"Vieles ist ungewiss...", seufzt er und setzt sich an seinen Arbeitstisch nieder.

"Manches ist gewiss...", zische ich bestimmt in sein Ohr. "Wenn ich jetzt gehe, werde ich es für immer bereuen."

Er wirft mir einen kurzen traurigen Blick zu und steht auf, wie, um sich von mir loszureißen. Wie um der Hand seiner Tochter, die sich von ihm abwendet, indem sie sich für ein einziges Leben zusammen mit Aragorn auf Mittelerde entschlossen hat, zu entfliehen.

"Adar...", keuche ich. "Die Zeit ist gekommen... Schmiedet das Schwert neu! Ada..."

Er entfernt sich mit einigen Schritten von mir. Seinen Rücken zu mir gekehrt. Nun hängt alles von ihm ab...

Würde er es neu schmieden lassen? Würde er Estel eine Chance geben, sich von seinem früheren Leben als Landstreicher und Waldläufer zu lösen, um sein vorgegebenes Schicksal als König von Gondor und Arnor zu akzeptieren? Hatte das Estel nicht schon, als er sich auf den Weg mit seinen Gefährten gemacht hatte?

Ich fühle, wie mich plötzliche Schwäche ergreift. Ich stolpere zu einer Pritsche und packe, als ob ich mich an etwas klammern müsste, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren, ein Buch. Ich öffne es, um vorzugeben, darin zu lesen, um Elrond nicht von seiner wichtigen Entscheidung abzulenken. Doch das Buch gleitet aus meinen steifen Fingern und mein Kopf sackt herab.

Schlanke Finger heben das Buch auf und Elrond kniet vor mir nieder, legt das Buch beiseite und ergreift eine Hand von mir. Sie ist eiskalt, das weiß ich.

Er spricht: "Deine Hände sind kühl. Der Lebenshauch der Eldar verlässt dich..."

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht blickt er zu mir auf. Seine eiserne Maske hat er fallen gelassen und nun offenbart er mir all seine Ängste und Panik, mich an Mandos zu verlieren.

Ich habe nicht mehr die Kraft, um zu antworten, ich nicke nur und in Gedanken hauche ich: "Hat er das nicht schon lange? Du wusstest es, ada. Du hast es gespürt..."

Ich stemme mich hoch und befehle den Schmieden das Schwert Narsil, die zerbrochene Klinge, neu zusammenzusetzen. Als sie bei ihrer Arbeit sind, spreche ich die verheißungsvollen Worte:

"Die Klinge, die zerbrochen ward, wird neu geschmiedet."

So wurde das Schicksal Aragorns, Arathorns Sohn, besiegelt.

Während mein Vater auf Asfaloth gen Osten jagt, um Aragorn das Schwert zu überbringen, liege ich dem Tode nahe in meinem Gemach. Mein Körper zittert nicht mal mehr, dazu besitze keine Kraft mehr. Ich liege einfach stocksteif auf meiner Pritsche, starre die Decke an und sage kein Wort. Ab und zu kommt jemand zu mir herein, um nach mir zu sehen. Doch wohl kaum, um sich zu erkundigen, ob ich etwas benötige, sondern eher, ob ich bereits verschieden bin. So schlecht steht es um mich.

Ich wälze mich zwischendurch unruhig hin und her, da mich düstere Gedanken plagen. Hin und wieder wird mir ein Stärkungstrunk eingeflößt, der jedoch kaum mehr meine Lebensenergie steigern kann. Es ist vorbei...

Meine dunkle Haarflut ergießt sich über meine Pritsche und wieder einmal beginnen Tränen meine Wangen hinabzuperlen, die mittlerweile jedoch ebenso kalt sind wie der Rest meines Körpers.

Mir ist nicht bewusst, dass dieses Bild und meine dazu geflüsterten Worte: "Hätte ich ihn doch nur einmal noch gesehen..." Aragorn im Traum erschienen und später von Sauron als Trick missbraucht werden. Das hat er mir erst viel später offenbart.

So vegetiere ich vor mich hin, immer mit einem Funken Hoffnung, dass Frodo Beutlin seine Aufgabe meistern und Estel überleben würde. Denn mein Schicksal hängt nun von dem des Ringes ab. Falls Sauron ihn tatsächlich in die Finger kriegen sollte, und seine dunkle Macht sich rasend schnell ausbreiten würde, wäre ich verloren.

Ich war unendlich müde und erschöpft. Irgendwann - ich habe aufgehört die Tage, Wochen und Monate zu zählen - hege ich wahrhaftig den Wunsch zu sterben. Ich habe mir geschworen, dies nicht mal zu denken, aber ich kann nicht mehr. Der Tod scheint mir die willkommene Erlösung von all meinen Qualen...

Nach 2 Monaten, als Elrond zurückgekehrt ist, und mir versichert hat, dass Aragorn bei bester Gesundheit sei und auch den Anschein mache, als würde er seinem Rat, den Pfad der Toten zu folgen und die Verdammten zum Kampf aufrufen, folgen, sitzt er wie so oft neben meiner Liegestatt.

Ich kann mich inzwischen vor Eiseskälte nicht mehr bewegen und so habe ich darum gebeten, meinen Kopf unter größter Anstrengung zur Seite zu drehen, damit ich meine Besucher wenigstens betrachten kann, wenn auch nicht mit ihnen sprechen.

Mein Vater blickt mich traurig und verzweifelt an. Ich kann fühlen, was in ihm vorgeht. Er, der beste Heiler Mittelerdes, ist nicht in der Lage, seiner eigenen Tochter zu helfen!

Genauso wie damals, als Celebrían dem Tode nahe war. Meine Mutter war auf dem Weg nach Lórien gewesen, als ihre Gruppe von Orks überfallen und größtenteils getötet worden war. Nur meine Mutter, eine wunderschöne und stolze Elbin, hatten sie gefangen genommen und verschleppt.

Manchmal wünschte ich mir, sie hätten sie auch umgebracht, so grausam es klingen mag, doch alles ist besser, als ihr darauf folgendes Leid.

Sie wurde von den Orks auf übelste Art und Weise gefoltert, beleidigt und vergewaltigt. Als sie vollständig entstellt nach Bruchtal gebracht worden war, nachdem sie meine Brüder unter Lebensgefahr befreit und gerächt hatten, stand mein Vater vor einem Rätsel. Die Wunden, wenn auch tief und hässlich, heilten einigermaßen gut, doch den Schmerz der seelischen Wunden vermochte er nicht zu lindern.

So musste er meine Mutter nach Valinor ziehen lassen, um sie vor dem sicheren Selbstmord zu bewahren. Denn niemand, wenn er auch noch so eine starke Persönlichkeit besaß wie meine Mutter es war, hätte diese Qualen durchgestanden.

Genauso machtlos muss er sich jetzt fühlen, als seine einzige Tochter, geschlagen von ihrem selbsterwählten Schicksal, vor ihm liegt.

Er ballt seine Hand zur Faust, von der ich wusste, dass daran Vilya, der Mächtigste der Drei Ringe, steckte. Ich möchte ihn mit meiner Hand streicheln, ihm besänftigende Worte zusprechen, doch meine Lippen sind wie gefroren und meine Hände gehorchen mir nicht. So liege ich stumm und gelähmt auf meiner Pritsche, starre meinen Vater an und versuche, all mein Mitgefühl in meine Augen zu legen. Tatsächlich verkrampfe ich mich so, dass ich ein flüchtiges Lächeln zustande brachte, dass jedoch bereits nach einer Sekunde wie fortgewischt ist.

Ada versteht es jedoch falsch und denkt, ich würde über ihn lachen. Er schüttelt den Kopf und flüstert beschämt:

"Arwen, es tut mir leid. Ich sollte schon längst über die Abreise deiner Mutter hinweggekommen sein, doch ich bin es nicht. Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich all die Jahre immer wieder an sie denken musste und an mein Versagen..."

Zum Schluss hin ist seine Stimme fast schon gebrochen.

Ich will ihn am liebsten anschreien, dass ich keinesfalls seine Schwäche lächerlich finde, sondern preise, da er somit sein Leben lebt. Doch alles, was mir übrig bleibt, ist ein wütender Seitenblick auf ihn. Doch versteht er diesmal und murmelt:

"Du würdest jetzt wahrscheinlich schreien, dass es deine Entscheidung war und nicht die meine und dass ich für _Nanas_ Fortgang keinerlei Schuld trage. Ich weiß, ihr seid alle zu gut zu mir..." und er lächelt sanft.

Dann steht er plötzlich abrupt auf. Ich kann die Person, wenn sie steht, nicht mehr sehen. _Ada_ beugt sich kurz zu mir herab und nuschelt: "Die Arbeit ruft, Kleines." und verschwindet zur Tür hinaus.

Ich aber, habe die Lüge in seinen Augen entlarvt. In Wahrheit braucht er Abstand und will nicht mehr in meiner Nähe sein. Die nächsten Wochen kommt er immer seltener und wenn, dann nur für ein paar Minuten. Er hält es nicht mehr aus in meiner Gegenwart. Ich bin so kränklich geworden, so ein leidiger Anblick, der ihn immer wieder an Celebríans Gebrechen erinnert. Ich kann sein Handeln teilweise nachvollziehen und trotzdem bin ich unendlich traurig...

Eines Tages betritt neuer Besuch mein Zimmer. Eine lilane Robe raschelt über den Boden. Schwarzes Haar fällt auf meine Liegestatt. Ich öffne mühsam meine Augen und erkenne Erestor, den ersten Berater meines Vaters.

"Arwen Undómiel. Wie geht es Euch? Nein, Ihr könnt mir nicht antworten, ich weiß. Nicht mal ein Fingerzeig ist Euch erlaubt. Ihr armes Ding... Warum tun die Valar Euch das an?? Wirklich, ich habe immer an die Götter geglaubt, doch Euer grausames Schicksal lässt mich zweifeln. Wenn es wirklich Manwe und Elbereth Gilthoniel geben soll, warum helfen sie Euch nicht? Wer hat es mehr verdient als Ihr? Ihr liebt aufrichtig und habt niemals Schlimmes getan. Ihr seid ein wahres Kind Ilúvatars. Ich verstehe das nicht..."

Ich lausche gebannt seiner wohlklingenden Stimme. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber Erestor habe ich auf Anhieb gemocht. Seit er zum ersten Mal in den Großen Saal zum Vorsprechen eingetreten war, bis zu diesem entwürdigenden Moment. Er hat eine ruhige, geheimnisvolle Art an sich, die mich an Aragorn erinnert.

Ich sehe ihm offen in die fast schon schwarzen Augen. Versuche ihm, meine Gedanken und Gefühle telepathisch zu übermitteln.

Auf einmal durchzuckt mich der Schmerz wie ein Blitz. Überrascht reiße ich meine Augen auf! Was war das für ein Gefühl? Kenne ich es? Habe ich es schon einst gespürt?

Langsam und Stück für Stück scheint sich Wärme in mir auszubreiten. Sie beginnt in meinen Zehenspitzen und kriecht langsam meine Beine hoch. Es tut verdammt weh, meine Extremitäten wieder zu spüren, doch endlich kann ich sie wieder bewegen. Die Hitze erfasst mich und auf einmal kann ich mich wieder rühren und sogar sprechen.

Diese plötzliche Wandlung scheint auch Erestor aufgefallen zu sein, denn ich bekomme wieder eine gesunde Gesichtsfarbe.

"Oh Arwen!", ruft er überrascht, "Ihr werdet wieder gesund! Wie wunderbar! Und ich bin derjenige, der Euch heilen konnte!" Entzückt blickt er mich an und ich muss lachen.

Es klingt komisch kehlig, da ich schon so lange Zeit meine Stimme nicht mehr gebraucht habe. Dann sage ich mit rauchiger Stimme:

" Oh nein, Erestor, da muss ich Euch leider enttäuschen... Nicht Ihr tragt zu meiner unerwarteten Genesung bei. Sauron wurde endgültig besiegt. Frodo hat den Einen Ring ins Feuer des Orodruin geworfen und das Schönste ist, dass Aragorn lebt!"

Wie von Sinnen springt Erestor auf und rennt aus dem Zimmer. Ich schaue ihm verdutzt nach. Er spurtet die Gänge des Heimeligen Hauses entlang, ignoriert die fragenden Ausrufe der Diener, was denn passiert sei, und bremst schließlich vor Lord Elronds Arbeitszimmer. Wie es sich gehört, klopft er erst an, bevor er es ohne Aufforderung betritt.

Kurz und knapp erklärt er ihm, was Besonderes vorgefallen sei, und dann sprinten beide zu meinem Gemach.

Zuallererst tritt Elrond ein und ich sitze gerade aufrecht auf meiner Pritsche. Ein Vorgang, den ich in meiner vorherigen Verfassung niemals geschafft hätte.

"Arwen!", ruft Elrond erfreut.

"_Ada_", lache ich glockenhell und werfe mich in seine Arme. Noch ein wenig geschwächt, knicken meine Beine ein wenig ein, doch mein Vater hält mich fest.

"Ich... Sauron ist endlich besiegt! Und Aragorn ist unverletzt, darf ich ihn nun heiraten? Gibst du uns unseren Segen?"

Ich richte meinen Kopf auf und suche seinen Blickkontakt. Doch er hat sich von mir abgewendet, Sorgenfalten auf seinem Gesicht verdeutlichen mir seine Zweifel. Er ringt mit sich selbst, bis er feststellen muss, dass ich längst erwachsen und selbst in der Lage bin, Entscheidungen zu treffen. Außerdem hatte sich Aragorn mehr als genug bewiesen und würde bald König werden. So muss er zustimmen, ob er will oder nicht.

"Ja, Arwen. Ihr habt meinen Segen. Doch versprich mir, dass du es niemals bereuen wirst. Selbst wenn Aragorn eines Tages gestorben ist und du allein zurück bleibst."

"Das werde ich, _ada_.", und mit einem stürmischen Jauchzen stoße ich mich von ihm ab und fege aus meinem Gemach.

Ich habe bereits vor einigen Monaten, bevor mich diese Kälte befiel, ein Hochzeitskleid anfertigen lassen samt Kopfschmuck. Nun bin ich aufgeregt, da ich es noch nie zuvor zu Gesicht bekommen habe, geschweige denn zum Anprobieren.

So rase ich durch die Gänge, die überraschten und erfreuten Blicke der Diener und anderen Elben missachtend, zu meiner Schneiderin. Sie fällt fast ohnmächtig zu Boden, als sie mich so plötzlich lebendig wieder sieht und ruft:

"Ach, Lady Arwen! Ich habe ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr daran geglaubt, Euch wieder zu sehen. Deshalb habe ich das Kleid verräumt, doch keine Angst, es ist völlig fertig und sieht wunderschön aus, wenn ich das so sagen darf."

Ich lasse es mir bereitwillig ankleiden und bin selbst gefangen in dem Anblick, der sich mir im Spiegel bietet: Schimmernde, perlmuttfarbene Seide fließt über meinen schlanken, fast schon dürren, Körper und betont meine Kurven. Weiße Perlen sind behutsam eingenäht worden und unauffällige Rüschchen sind ebenfalls festgesteckt. Der Kopfschmuck besteht aus einem Geflecht aus weißen Perlen. Sie glitzern in meinem dunklen dichten Haar und verleiht ihm einen schicken Glanz.

Ich lache befreit und glücklich, lobe die Schneiderin für ihre Arbeit und verspreche ihr einen hohen Lohn, da sie ihren Job so gut und gewissenhaft erledigt hat.

Eine Woche später sitze ich auch schon wieder auf Nahar. Meine Stute hat mich bereits vermisst, und hätte mich beinah vor Freude umgerannt, als ich am Tag der Abreise in den Stall kam, um sie zu satteln.

Dann zogen wir los. Ich auf einem Zelter, mein Vater auf Asfaloth, mit Glorfindel und alle hohen Elben. Nur Erestor ist mit dem übrigen Volk in Imladris geblieben. Schließlich musste jemand regieren, während mein Vater in Gondor weilt.

Die Reise läuft ohne große Probleme und doch muss ich mir eingestehen, dass ich mir Sorgen mache. Habe ich wirklich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen? Ich meine, ich habe überlebt, keine Frage, aber war es auch so gewollt? Liebte mich Aragorn überhaupt noch so, wie er es damals getan hatte? Woher sollte ich wissen, welchen Damen er über den Weg gelaufen war und was er in seiner Sehnsucht und Verzweiflung getan hatte? Hat ihn der schwere Krieg verändert? Liebt er mich noch?

_Adar_ merkt meine Zweifel natürlich und wirft mir stets besorgte Blicke zu. Er macht sich nun auch Vorwürfe, dass er mich nicht mit Gewalt aufs Schiff gebracht hat, denn nun, da ich unglücklich wirke, hat er Angst, die falsche Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.

Je näher wir Minas Tirith kommen, desto nervöser werde ich. Kurz davor geschieht es sogar eines Abends, dass mein Magen verrückt spielt. Ich befehle dem Reiter anzuhalten, springe vom Zelter, renne zum Wegesrand und übergebe mich herzhaft. Kurz darauf sitze ich wieder im Zelter, der Trupp hat seinen Weg fortgesetzt und unsere Begleiter murmeln verstört über mein Verhalten und beraten, ob ich immer noch krank sei.

Doch Elrond weiß, was mich genau plagt, und drückt mir einige Kräuter in die Hand. "Hier. Zerkaue diese langsam. Sie sind verträglich für euch beide!"

Das letzte Wort betont er deutlich und ich muss grinsen. Ja, er weiß, dass ich schwanger bin und einen kleinen Rabauken in mir trage. Gehorsam nehme ich die Kräuter ein und wider Erwarten schmecken sie gar nicht so bitter. Eine Weile danach ist die Rebellion meines Magens gestoppt.

Am nächsten Morgen ist es soweit und wir schreiten in Minas Tirith ein. Die weiße Stadt ist wirklich so königlich, wie sie stets beschrieben wird. Zwar sieht man an manchen Stellen noch die Überreste des Kampfes, doch das dient als Mahnmal. Die einmalige Baustruktur der Stadt ist bewundernswert und die Ringe sind exakt konstruiert worden. Wir reiten geschwind hoch zur Spitze, wo die Zeremonie beginnen soll. Wir sind etwas spät dran, so hören wir bereits Aragorns wohl bekannte Stimme, als er das Lied seiner Vorfahren anstimmt.

Mein Herz macht einen Hüpfer, als ich ihn höre. Diese Stimme... diese Sänfte und gleichzeitige Stärke in seinen Worten... dieser dunkle Ton, der angenehm vibriert...

Ich himmele ihn geradezu an!

Wenig später treffen wir endlich oben ein und ich habe mich hinter meinem Banner versteckt, damit sein Blick nicht sofort auf mich fallen würde. Außerdem kann ich dadurch seine Reaktion testen.

Aragorn sieht heute besonders gut aus. Er trägt die Krone von Gondor und Arnor auf seinem Haupt. Das edle Gewand umspielt seine kräftige Figur und das legendäre Schwert prangt an seiner Hüfte.

Nun hat er mein Volk erhascht. Zuerst schreitet er auf Legolas Grünblatt zu, den Prinz des Düsterwaldes, der sein enger Freund und treuer Gefährte im Ringkrieg gewesen war. Er bedankt sich bei ihm für alles, dann fällt sein Blick auf meinen Vater. Verwundert und überrascht sieht er auf das Banner und schiebt es beiseite.

Ich werde rot, ohne es verhindern zu können. Ich bin entdeckt worden! Ich stolpere ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, nachdem mich _ada_ in seine Richtung gestoßen hat mit den Worten: "Folge deinem Herzen!"

Ich lasse meinen Kopf hängen, weiß Eru warum, und war erleichtert. Ein Stein fällt mir vom Herzen, als ich kurz in seine Augen geblickt habe und dieselbe Flamme der Liebe wie Jahre zuvor erkannt hatte. Er will mich also doch noch zur Frau nehmen!

Einen schrecklichen Moment lang dachte ich, er hätte sich mit einer anderen verlobt, als er dieser blonden, bleichen Schönheit namens Eowyn zugelächelt hat.

Besorgt nimmt er mein Kinn in seine starken Hände und hebt es an. Ich liebe diese Bewegung, denn kenne ich ihren Ausgang. Eine einzelne Träne des Glücks perlt mir über die Wange, als ich ihn anschaue und mich sein leidenschaftlicher, sehnsüchtiger Kuss überwältigt! Ich werfe mich lachend in seine Arme und erwidere seine Leidenschaft.

Endlich sind wir vereint! Und als wir strahlend schön und stolz den Weg zum Altar schreiten, war ich von purem Glück erfüllt. Unser gemeinsames Schicksal war besiegelt. Mehr brauchte ich nicht. Oder doch?

9 Monate später stehen wir beide als frohes Ehepaar mit einem neugeborenen Sohn in den Armen auf unserem Balkon. Die Schwangerschaft hat mir gut getan, ich habe wieder etwas zugenommen und mache keinen abgemagerten Eindruck mehr. Außerdem sind meine Haare dichter als je zuvor und über meinem Gesicht liegt seitdem ein leichter rosaner Schimmer. Hinreißend, nennt mich Aragorn seitdem immer.

Er selbst symbolisiert einen guten Vater. Er verspricht mir, sich trotz seiner königlichen Pflichten sehr oft um unser Kind zu kümmern und auch nachts aufzustehen, wenn es schreit, und nicht nur das Kindermädchen alles machen zu lassen. Schließlich wollen wir auch etwas von unserem Sohnemann haben.

So stehen wir uns gegenseitig umarmend an der Balkonbrüstung und blicken über Minas Tirith hinweg nach Gondor hinein.

Die weiße Stadt liegt ruhig da, die meisten Bewohner sind bereits zu Bett gegangen. Nur vereinzelt flimmern Lichter in Fenstern auf oder draußen auf den Straßen tanzen ein paar Fackeln. Seit der große Schatten Saurons besiegt worden war, herrscht in Gondor Frieden. Aragorn, Elessar Telcontar, hat sich als rechtmäßiger und gerechter Herrscher erwiesen. Er ist sehr beliebt bei unserem Volk.

Ich muss mich jedoch erst an die ständige Umgebung von vielen Menschen gewöhnen, schließlich war ich bisher nur von Elben umgeben gewesen, die mich auch normal behandelten. Doch diese Menschen hier scheinen mich als eine Art Heilige zu vergöttern. Nicht nur, dass ich ihre Königin, sondern auch noch eine Elbin bin, scheint sie höchst zu erfreuen. Natürlich ist es toll, so bewundert zu werden, doch oft genug ist es schlicht und ergreifend unangenehm und ich nehme gerne Anspruch von den mir zugesprochenen Leibwächtern.

Doch hier, in den Armen meines Estels, habe ich nichts zu befürchten. An meiner Brust liegt das kleine Bündel, das unseren gemeinsamen Sohn bedeckt. Liebevoll blicken wir auf ihn herab. Eldarion, soll er heißen, hatten wir uns entschieden. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass er eine behütete Kindheit, eine aufregende Jugend und eine wunderschöne Zeit als König vor sich haben wird. Denn eines Tages, wenn Aragorn gestorben ist, würde er die Herrschaft über Gondor und Arnor übernehmen...

Mein schwarzes Trauergewand weht sacht im aufkommenden Wind. Mein Schleier verbirgt teilweise mein verbittertes Gesicht. Weinen kann ich nicht mehr, da all meine Tränen bereits verbraucht sind.

Hier stehe ich nun, vor dem Denkmal meines geliebten Mannes, und gräme mich. Es ist genauso wie in der Vision meines Vaters. Aragorn ist nach einem langen und erfüllten Leben verschieden und ich bleibe verzweifelt und sehnsüchtig zurück.

Ich schließe müde meine Augen. Erschöpfung hat mich seit einer Woche, nachdem Aragorn gestorben war, erfasst und meine Glieder werden schwer. Die Jahre sind nicht spurlos an mir vorüber gegangen, jetzt, wo ich sterblich bin. Ich kenne diese Symptome von damals, als sie sich allzu gut in mein Gedächtnis eingegraben haben. Die Kälte… das Gefühl, bei dem kleinsten Lufthauch zu zerfallen wie Staub.

Durch ein Zupfen an meinem schwarzen langen Kleid öffne ich meine Augen und schaue an mir herab. Meine kleinste Tochter zieht ängstlich an mir. Sie hat natürlich mitbekommen, dass ihr Vater wohl nie wieder kehren würde, doch war sie für ihr zartes Alter noch viel zu jung, um zu verstehen, was "sterben" bedeutet.

Ich hebe sie hoch, zwinge ein Lächeln auf mein alterndes Gesicht, und küsse sie. Doch seit einer Woche ist meine Haut kalt wie Stein und sie weicht zurück.

"_Nana_, gehst du jetzt zu _ada_?"

"Nicht, ohne mich von euch zu verabschieden, nin êlen (mein Stern)", flüstere ich ihr liebevoll ins Ohr.

Plötzlich fängt sie an zu quengeln und dicke Kullertränen quellen aus ihren Augen hervor.

"Oh nein, Kleines. Alles, nur das nicht. Fang nicht an zu weinen!", rufe ich.

"_Naneth_, gib sie mir. Ich beruhige sie.", erklingt eine sanfte dunkle Stimme. Sie ähnelt die Aragorns so sehr, dass ich für einen Moment träume, dass mein Mann wieder erwacht sei und mir unsere jüngste Tochter abnimmt, um sie in seinen Armen zu wiegen. Doch dann erinnere ich mich wieder an die schmerzhafte Beerdigung und dass die Anrede gänzlich unpassend für ihn gewesen wäre.

So drehe ich meinen Kopf und sehe Eldarion, unseren ältesten Sohn.

Aufmunternd hält er mir seine Hände entgegen und ich gebe ihm seine kleine Schwester bereitwillig, wenn nicht sogar erleichtert. Dann wende ich mich meinen übrigen Kinder zu.

In der Zeit unserer glücklichen Ehe, bevor Estel das Zeitliche gesegnet hat, sind wir fleißig gewesen. Ich habe ihm 5 Söhne und 9 Töchter geschenkt. Sie alle sind, weil die Altersunterschiede recht groß sind, zwischen 3 und 40 Jahre jung.

Ich verabschiede mich von jedem einzelnen und wende mich zuletzt an Eldarion, der seine kleinste Schwester inzwischen beruhigt und abgesetzt hat.

"Eldarion, ion nîn (mein Sohn), ich weiß, du hast dich schon längst als bester Nachkomme deines Vaters erwiesen, doch sei dennoch vorsichtig und vorausschauend. Hab stets ein Auge auf dein Volk, denn die Bewohner dieses Landes sind es, die dich am schnellsten stürzten könnten. Sei immer gutherzig zu ihnen, doch nicht zu großzügig. Und bemühe dich um Frieden mit allen freien Völkern. Am wichtigsten ist mir jedoch, dass du Kontakt zu Elfwine, dem König von Rohan, hältst! Éomer, sein Vater, war ein guter Freund Aragorns und sie haben sich regelmäßig getroffen."

"Mae, _naneth _(In Ordnung, Mutter). Ich werde deinen Anweisungen Folge leisten."

Ich schaue meinem Sohn in die Augen. Ich bin stolz auf ihn. Er ist ein Ebenbild seines Vaters, nur seine vollen Lippen und die blauen Augen hat er von mir geerbt.

"Gut, ion nîn (mein Sohn). Es ist mein Rat, kein Befehl. Ich segne euch alle, habt ein frohes Leben. Die Sterne sollen über eurem Weg leuchten."

So umarme ich ihn ein letztes Mal herzlich, bevor ich auf meine mittlerweile sehr alte Stute Nahar steige und aus den Toren von Minas Tirith hinausreite. Die Wächter, die eigentlich nur noch aus Tradition ihre Posten hielten, erheben ihre Trompeten zu einem letzten Salut, und ich galoppiere hinaus in die Freiheit…

Monate später, als die Blätter sich bereits wandeln, und sich der Herbst ankündigt, erreiche ich nach langer und anstrengender Reise Imladris. Dies ist mein erster Halt, in meinem alten zu Hause.

Ich zügele Nahar auf einem großen Hügel, der eine prächtige Aussicht auf Bruchtal bietet. Ich steige ab und blicke hinab auf das Tal. Auf den ersten Blick, scheint sich in all den Jahrzehnten kaum was geändert zu haben.

Die untergehende Sonne zaubert glitzernde Kristalle auf das rauschende Wasser des Bruinen. Die Hausdächer spiegeln sich in ihrem Glanz. Die Vögel zwitschern und es herrscht Frieden.

Doch je näher ich meiner Wohnstatt komme, desto mehr merke ich die Veränderung. Es leben kaum noch Elben hier. Die meisten waren ohnehin zu meinen Zeiten gen Westen gezogen, doch nun gibt es tatsächlich nur noch eine Handvoll von ihnen. Die wenigsten Häuser sehen bewohnt aus und das Tal wirkt leer und verlassen. So wie ich mich fühle.

Ich führe Nahar hinauf zum Heimeligen Haus und mitten auf dem Hof höre ich Stimmen. Ich trete näher und erkenne eine Ansammlung von Elben, die einem einzigen ihres Volkes lauschen. Ich erkenne seine Stimme, es war Elrohir, mein Bruder.

"Und dann lebten sie alle glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage…", endet er eine Geschichte und die wenigen Elbenkinder sind noch ganz gefangen und verlieren sich in ihrer eigenen Fantasiewelt.

Ich schleiche mich an, da ich eine Idee habe, und lege urplötzlich einem dunkelhaarigen Noldo meine Hände auf die Schultern. Dieser springt geradezu vor Schreck hoch, dreht sich um und starrt mich an.

"Arwen", ruft er überrascht.

"Ja, Erestor, ich bin es.", grinse ich und nicke ihm zu. "Augenscheinlich seid ihr nur noch ein kleines Grüppchen. Doch ich finde es wunderbar, dass ihr Geschichtsstunden abhaltet, so lernt die jüngste Generation noch etwas von ihren alten Vorfahren."

"Arwen", ruft jetzt auch Elrohir und geht auf mich zu. "Wie geht es dir?"

Doch als er sich mir nähert, verharrt er für einen Augenblick und ich habe das Gefühl, als würde er bis auf den Grund meiner Seele sehen. Dann trübt sich sein Blick und er spricht leise: "Die Zeit ist gekommen, nicht wahr?"

Erestor, der nichts von der Stimmungsschwankung mitbekommen hat, plappert fröhlich drauf los:

"Ach, ist das schön, dich nach so langer Zeit wieder zu sehen! Königin bist du nun, ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. Wie geht es eurem Volk und was macht Aragorn so, der alte Waldläufer?"

Anscheinend scheint er signalisiert zu haben, dass er einen wunden Punkt getroffen hat, denn ich muss heftig schlucken, um das Brennen in meinem Hals zu unterdrücken und bringe gerade noch ein heiseres: "Er ist tot." heraus.

"Was?", mischt sich jetzt auch Elladan darunter. "Ist das wahr?"

Entsetzen und Ungläubigkeit schwingt in seiner Stimme mit.

Er sieht gut aus. Seinen Arm hatte er um eine ziemlich junge, hübsche Elbin gelegt und um ihn herum springt ein kleines Elbenmädchen. Offenbar hat auch er eine Familie gegründet. Nur Elrohir war alleinstehend geblieben.

Nach einer Weile habe ich meine Stimme wieder gefunden und ich flüstere:

"Ja, leider. Er ist vor einer Woche verschieden, im Schlaf. Er hatte ein erfülltes, langes Leben. Wenigstens das konnte ich ihm geben… Nun merke auch ich, dass es Zeit für mich ist, mich von Mittelerde zu verabschieden."

Traurig blicken mich die Anwesenden an. Inzwischen haben auch die Übrigen mich bemerkt und tuscheln. Jemand sagt laut:

"Das gibt es nicht! Seht sie euch an! Arwen Undómiel, unser Abendstern, ist kaum mehr wieder zu erkennen. Sie sieht aus wie ein Mensch… Falten und graue Strähnchen in ihren einst so prachtvollen Haaren… Unglaublich!"

Das Wort "Mensch" speit derjenige so richtig aus, als sei es ein Schimpfwort, und ich zucke richtig zusammen ob dieser unüberhörbaren Abneigung.

"Ja, ich bin sterblich geworden. Für Aragorn, das wisst ihr alle, gerade die älteren unter euch! Ich tat es aus Liebe und Aragorn ist rechtmäßiger König geworden und war daher ein Nachfahre Isildurs, ein Númenorer, falls euch das noch etwas sagen sollte!", schreie ich aufgebracht, bevor ich erhobenen Hauptes Richtung Palast stürme.

Elrohir dreht sich noch um und murmelt: "Hättet ihr nicht etwas taktvoller sein können?", dann rennt er mir hinterher.

Ich habe endgültig genug! Ich weiß, dass ich keine Schönheit mehr bin. All der elbische Glanz und das edle Aussehen sind von mir abgefallen. Nur noch eine Hülle meiner einstigen Schönheit ist noch vorhanden und ich stecke in einem alternden Körper mit allen Leiden, die ein Sterblicher ertragen muss. Dafür verabscheue ich mich manchmal und ich bemerke, wie ich mit Neid auf mein ehemaliges Volk gestiert habe. Ich war einst eine von ihnen.

Ich habe nicht gemerkt, wie mich meine Füße in mein früheres Gemach getragen haben. Auch nicht, als Elrohir und Elladan hinter mich traten und ihr pures Dasein meine aufgewühlte Seele beruhigte.

Ich schaue mich intensiv um. Es scheint alles so zu sein, wie ich es vor undenkbaren Zeiten zurückgelassen habe. Sogar der Halsschmuck, der wirr durcheinander auf dem Tisch liegt, ist noch unberührt geblieben.

Ich muss plötzlich lächeln, als ich mich an die fleißigen Diener erinnere, die garantiert durch mein Gemach geschlichen waren und stets versucht haben, ein wenig Ordnung hineinzubringen. Mich hätte es ebenfalls nicht gewundert, wenn mein Vater eine Wache davor postiert hatte, damit eben dies nicht geschah. Er liebte zwar Ordnung, jedoch nur in seinem Bereich und nach seinem Willen. Mein Zimmer sollte unberührt bleiben, bis ich eines Tages zurückkehrte. Er hatte es also gewusst.

Tief in Gedanken versunken laufe in durch mein Gemach, streife mit den Fingerspitzen über die feingeschnitzten Möbel und mein Bett. Erinnerungen stiegen auf, wie Aragorn und ich dort wenige Nächte zusammen verbracht haben, oder früher als Elrond mich dort in den Schlaf gewogen hat.

Ich vernehme auf einmal einen leisen Schluchzer und drehe mich überrascht um. Erst jetzt bemerke ich die Anwesenheit meiner beiden Zwillingsbrüder.

"Aber Elladan, warum weinst du?", frage ich sanft.

"Ich… ich gedenke nur unserem Vater. Jetzt, wo du hier stehst, kommt alles wieder hoch."

"Oh, das tut mir leid. Verzeih…"

"Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen. Ich bedanke mich bei dir. Sollen wir auch in Adas Gemach gehen? Dort haben wir auch alles so belassen, wie er es verlassen hat. Penibelst sauber natürlich", fügt er mit einem Lächeln hinzu.

"Gerne", antworte ich und folge ihnen die bekannten Gänge entlang.

Als ich die Tür zu dem Gemach meines Vaters aufstoße, rieche ich sofort den altbekannten Geruch, den ich an ihm immer so geliebt habe. Es ist eine Mischung aus verstaubten Büchern, Schweiß, Parfum und Athelas, das er stets zum Heilen gebrauchte. Jedes Lebewesen, egal ob Elb oder Mensch oder Tier hat seinen ganz eigenen Körpergeruch. Ich sauge ihn tief ein, als ob ich süchtig danach wäre und gehe langsam durch den großen Raum.

Wie überall im Palast sind die Decken sehr hoch gebaut, sodass eine Art Kuppel entsteht, die sehr viel Licht hereinlässt. Ada hat einen großen Balkon besessen, der an meinen und das Gemach meiner Brüder mit angeschlossen war. Vielleicht war er früher nach Lust und Laune dort draußen gestanden und hatte uns beobachtet? Wer weiß?

Es stimmt, das Zimmer sieht ganz nach meinem Vater aus. Nirgends liegt nur ein Staubkorn, die freiwilligen Diener haben es wohl stets sauber gehalten, und die Bücher waren feinsäuberlich einsortiert.

Ich gleite mit den Fingerspitzen abermals über die alten Einbände und stelle mir Elrond vor, wie er vertieft, mit vor Konzentration zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen, über einem Buch hockt. Dann fällt mein Blick auf seinen Arbeitstisch, auf dem immer noch Dutzende Karten ausgebreitet sind. Sie zeigen entweder die nächste Umgebung Bruchtals oder weit entfernte Städte, mit denen wir früher Handel betrieben hatten, oder auch Mordor.

Federn, Tinte, Papier und Stempel stapeln sich auf dem Tisch. Dies war der einzige Ort, an dem Ada vergeblich versucht hatte, Ordnung zu halten. Jeden Tag kam neuer Kram hinzu und nie hatte er es geschafft, ihn sauber zu halten.

Sein bequemes Doppelbett ist gemacht und die eine Seite scheint kaum benutzt worden zu sein. Auf dieser Seite hatte damals meine Mutter gelegen. Deshalb hatte es Elrond vermieden, sie zu besetzen bzw. sie nur dann berührt, wenn er Sehnsucht nach seiner geliebten Frau gehabt hatte.

Es muss komisch sein, denke ich mir, plötzlich den Vorzug eines Doppelbettes nicht mehr voll auskosten zu können. Man kommt sich sicherlich allein und verlassen vor… Ach, was rede ich da! Natürlich tat er das! Und ich kenne das Gefühl, denn nicht anders hatte ich mich nach Aragorns Tod gefühlt.

Ich spüre einen Windhauch hinter mir und greife automatisch mit meiner Hand nach hinten. Ich habe feinen Stoff zwischen den Fingern.

"Elladan…", ohne mich umzudrehen, weiß ich, dass er es ist und nicht Elrohir. Denn nur er trägt diesen festen, doch gleichzeitig unendlich leichten Stoff. Er ist recht selten verbreitet unter den Erstgeborenen und mein Bruder hat sich als Anhänger dessen erwiesen.

"Vermisst du ihn auch so wie ich?"

Er rückt näher und gibt mir die Körperwärme, die ich schon seit Monaten vermisse. Er umarmt mich von hinten, saugt meinen Duft ein.

"Ja… es ist merkwürdig seinen Platz einzunehmen. Erst in diesem Moment wird mir klar, wie viele Aufgaben er gleichzeitig hat meistern müssen. Es gab viel zu tun, in letzter Zeit, obwohl die Einwohnerzahl auf ein Minimum gesunken ist. Manchmal bin ich hier hereingekommen, um ihn um Rat zu fragen oder ihm einfach nahe zu sein."

Ich nicke verständnisvoll. Elladan und ich waren uns schon immer ähnlich gewesen. Ich hätte genauso gehandelt wie er. Nur Elrohir ist etwas anders. Es herrscht zwar ebenso eine Verbindung zwischen uns, so merken wir, wenn es dem anderen schlecht geht oder er in Gefahr ist, doch sein Verhalten ist nicht dasselbe. Auch ist er stiller und in sich gekehrter als wir alle zusammen. So wende ich mich doch um, schaue ihn an und frage: "Und du Elrohir? Vermisst du ihn auch?"

Dunkle, fast schwarze Augen fechten mit meinem durchdringenden Blick. Früher konnte ich noch auf seine Seele schauen, seine Emotionen erraten, doch inzwischen hat sich dieser Draht verknotet und verbietet mir somit den Einlass. Das einzige, was ich sehe, ist mein eigenes Spiegelbild.

"Manchmal. Ab und zu, wenn gewisse Situationen entstehen oder ich etwas von Ada in der Hand habe, erinnere ich mich an ihn und immer ist etwas Wehmut dabei. Doch du musst nun gleich zweimal diese Last ertragen, denn auch Estel ist von uns gegangen…"

Meine Augen beginnen in Tränen zu schwimmen. Doch bleibe ich standhaft und sage schlicht und einfach: "Genau, und deshalb bleibt mir selbst kaum mehr Zeit. Ich werde noch heute Imladris verlassen."

Elohir spricht postwendend: "Ich weiß. Ich habe es gemerkt, Arwen."

"Wirklich? Woran?", entgegne ich überrascht.

Du hast etwas so endgültiges an dir… Es ist schwer zu beschreiben, doch hegte ich von Anfang an den Verdacht, dass du nur kurz bei uns weilen und dich dann für immer von uns verabschieden würdest. Ich bin trotz allem dein Bruder, Arwen. Auch wenn wir uns in den letzten Jahren sehr auseinander gelebt haben. Leider, muss ich zugeben… Ich habe dich immer sehr gemocht."

Bei seinen Worten überschreitet das Wasser nun tatsächlich seine Grenze und Tränen laufen mir Sturzbächen gleich über die blassen, eingefallenen Wangen.

"Es ist so schön, das von dir zu hören, Elrohir. Ich danke dir!! Ich wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr, wie wir zueinander stehen. Ich bin unsagbar froh, dass du so über mich denkst."

Dann quetscht sich Elladan zwischen uns beide. Er wechselt seinen Blick von mir zu seinem Zwilling und wieder zurück. Dann ruft er feierlich: "Die Geschwister sind wieder vereint!!" und beginnt um uns herum zu tanzen.

Wir fallen ein und wie verrückt fangen wir an, in _adas_ Gemach umherzutollen. Wenn er das gesehen hätte, er hätte uns als kindisch bezeichnet.

Nach einer Weile sind wir alle müde und jeder geht seinen eigenen Weg. Ich laufe in Richtung der berühmten Wand, an der sich Zeichnungen von längst vergangenen Zeiten befinden. Sie erzählen Geschichten, die bereits der Vergessenheit angehören. Legenden wurden Mythen, Mythen wurden Mythos… Doch Elrond hatte immer darauf beharrt, dass wir mit Mittelerde und all ihren Schicksalen vertraut sein mussten. Früher habe ich über diesen Lehrstoff gestöhnt, doch nun bin ich ihm dankbar.

Ich stehe immer noch in meinem Reisegewand vor besagter Wand. Ich konzentriere mich auf jedes Detail, wandere von der Entstehung _Ardas_, über die Geburt der Erstgeborenen, der Schaffung der Orks und die Geburt der Menschen bis zum Ersten Ringkrieg mit dem Bündnis der _Eldar_ und_Edain_. Dort verharre ich, betrachte in aller Ruhe _Isildur_, wie er Sauron den Einen vom Finger schnitt. Dann gleitet mein Blick weiter und ich stoppe bei Smeagol alias Gollum, der den Ring fand. Er war eine schicksalsträchtige Person, ohne die der Eine nie zerstört worden wäre, denn im entscheidenden Moment hatte Frodo Beutlin Schwäche gezeigt und wollte sich Ihn zu Eigen nehmen. Das hatte er teuer bezahlen müssen…

Dann verfolge ich die Geschichte weiter und zu meiner Überraschung finde ich mich darin verewigt vor. Die wunderschön geschwungene Malerei zeigt mich und Aragorn, wie wir uns an unserem Hochzeitstag küssten. Darunter steht geschrieben: Arwen Undómiel, der Stern unseres Volkes, vermählt sich mit Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, König von Gondor und Arnor. Dadurch macht sie ihm ein größeres Geschenk, als er sich je vorstellen kann, denn sie gibt ihm somit ihre Unsterblichkeit.

Ja, denke ich bitter, das habe ich. Und nun spüre ich die Konsequenzen. Mir ist kalt, ich friere und zittere richtig, wird mir in diesem Moment bewusst und meine Glieder sind zu Tode erschöpft. Ich stolpere zu einer Bank und lasse mich darauf nieder. Ich fühle mich genauso wie damals, als ich_ada_ das Versprechen, er werde Narsil neu schmieden lassen, abnahm. Auch diesmal habe ich ein Buch in der Hand, mein Reisetagebuch, in dem ich meine letzten Lebenstage festhalte.

Es fällt zu Boden, als ich zu schwach werde, um es länger festzuhalten. Doch wie damals heben es schlanke Finger auf. Ich schaue hoch und schaue in Erestors besorgtes Gesicht. Er legt das Buch wie _ada_ zur Seite und nimmt meine Hände. Schon lange sind sie eiskalt, so überrascht es ihn nicht mehr. Doch dann setzt er sich neben mich, beginnt einzelne Haarsträhnen aus meinem Gesicht zu wischen und blickt mich liebevoll an.

"Du bist immer noch hübsch. Auf deine Art und Weise. Denn du bist die erste "Mischung" zwischen Elb und Mensch, die mir begegnet. Abgesehen natürlich von deinem Vater.", grinst er und drückt mit seiner Hand die meine.

"Machen wir uns nichts vor, deine Stunden sind bereits gezählt, nicht wahr? Es tut mir furchtbar leid, dass Aragorn sterben musste. Ich hätte dir den Schmerz ersparen wollen…"

"Er war schon immer einer der Sterblichen, es war seine Gabe zu sterben. Also was meinst du damit?", entgegne ich.

"Ich war es, der den letzten Zug der Elben zusammengestellt hat. Ich war es, der dir Elloth als treuen Diener zur Seite gestellt hat und ihm befohlen hat, dich auf alle Fälle zum Schiff zu geleiten. Doch hatte ich seine Schwäche für Frauen nicht für ernst genug genommen, denn er konnte Frauen nun mal nicht aufhalten in ihrem Tun. Du warst zu schnell für ihn. Als ich hörte, dass du nicht in die Unsterblichen Lande gesegelt warst, war ich rasend wütend. Doch als sich Elrond so rührend um dich kümmerte und ich dich plötzlich wieder aufblühen sah, dachte ich, dass ich vielleicht falsch gelegen hatte. Aber jetzt erkenne ich, dass ich Recht hatte. Wärest du nicht doch lieber zusammen mit deinem ehrenwerten Vater nach Valinor gezogen? Sei ganz ehrlich, Arwen. Aragorn kann es nun nicht mehr hören."

"Nein", antworte ich recht heftig, "ich bleibe bei meiner Entscheidung! Sie war die richtige, denn wäre ich mit _ada_ mitgegangen, so wäre ich ewig unglücklich gewesen und hätte vergangenen Zeiten nachgetrauert. Ich bin nicht so wie du! Du hast nie geliebt, woher willst du wissen, was ich fühle?"

Kaum hatte ich den letzten Satz ausgesprochen, wusste ich, dass ich zu weit gegangen war. Ich wollte ihn nicht verletzen. Zu lange schon kenne ich ihn und schätze ihn als wahren Freund und Helfer.

Doch noch bevor ich mich entschuldigen kann, ist er bereits aufgestanden und schnellen Schrittes hinfort gegangen. Ich laufe ihm hinterher, da ich ihn nicht auf diese Art und Weise verlassen möchte.

Als ich um die letzte Ecke, die mich von ihm trennt, biege, erstarre ich mitten in der Bewegung. Ich traue meinen Augen nicht! Dort steht Erestor, geborgen gehalten von Glorfindel, und weint sich das Herz aus. Doch die Tatsache, dass ich ihn so hart getroffen habe, ist nicht so entsetzlich wie das Bild, das sich mir als nächstes bietet.

Glorfindel hat bisher nur beruhigend auf Erestor eingeredet und ihn gestreichelt, doch als das nichts half, umarmt er ihn fester und küsst ihn nun auf die rabenschwarzen Haare.

"Und dann…", höre ich Erestors tränenerstickte Stimme, "dann sagt sie zu mir, ich hätte doch noch nie geliebt, ich wisse doch gar nicht, was sie fühle!"

"Schhh…", flüstert Glorfindel, "du weißt, sie hat es nicht so gemeint. Natürlich hast du geliebt, vor allem in den letzten Jahren, nicht wahr,_mellethron (Geliebter)_?" und er zieht ihn eng an sich, wischt ihm die Salzspuren aus dem jugendlichen Gesicht und küsst ihn auf den Mund.

Ich bin so geschockt, dass ich die Vase hinter mir übersehe und sie laut polternd umfällt. Hektisch drehe ich mich um und will gerade wegrennen, als mich Glorfindels gebieterische Stimme innehalten lässt.

"Arwen, bitte. Ich vermute, du bist ihm gefolgt, um dich zu entschuldigen, richtig?"

"Richtig, Lord Glorfindel", erwidere ich in meinem so typischen schuldbewussten Tonfall. "Doch ich wollte euch nicht stören."

"Das ist kein Problem. Lieber du als die Einwohner, nicht wahr, Erestor? Mich hätte sowieso interessiert, was du davon hältst. Deine Brüder wissen es bereits und sie sind glaube ich auch auf den Geschmack gekommen, denkst du nicht?"

"Was?", würge ich. Bilder erscheinen vor meinem inneren Auge, wie meine Brüder sich miteinander vergnügen. "Nein! Das… das ist unmöglich, Elladan hat eine Frau und eine Tochter!"

"Stimmt. Ich rede ja auch nicht von Elladan, dem braven Burschen, sondern von Elrohir, dem Wilden. Meinst du jetzt, du erkennst den Grund, warum ihr euch nicht ähnelt? Er hat seinen Vorzug der männlichen Rasse erforscht. Mit ziemlichem Erfolg, wenn ich das so behaupten darf. Er hat sich den zweitbesten Hengst in ganz Bruchtal geschnappt."

Ich schlucke. Die Vorstellung finde ich irgendwie widerlich.

"Aber zurück zum Thema. Du möchtest dich entschuldigen? Hier, tu es, direkt vor ihm." und Glorfindel schiebt Erestor vor sich.

"Erestor", fange ich an, "es tut mir unsäglich leid, was ich dir an den Kopf geworfen habe. Wie ich sehe, hast du deine wahre Liebe gefunden und ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich geirrt habe. Es ist nur so, dass ich in all den Jahren, in denen ich dich kenne, nie eine Frau an deiner Seite gesehen habe. Aber jetzt erklärt sich ja von selbst wieso. Ich… Ich bin… nun ja, perplex dass ausgerechnet ihr zwei zueinander gefunden habt, aber gut… Die Valar wollen es so", schließe ich ab und wende mich zum Gehen.

"Ach ja, ich wollte mich übrigens von euch verabschieden. Ich reite jetzt gleich weiter nach Lórien."

"Lórien? Warum? Weil Celebrían dort aufgewachsen ist?"

"Nicht nur. Ich möchte auf dem Cerin Amroth meine letzte Ruhe finden. Dort hat mir Estel seine ewige Liebe geschworen und wir haben uns verlobt."

Das so ungleiche Liebespaar nickt anerkennend und wie aus einem Mund sagen sie: "Namarië (Lebe wohl), Arwen Undómiel. Auf dass die Valar dir gnädig sind und euch wieder miteinander vereinen."

Ich bedanke mich, winke ihnen ein letztes Mal und sattele Nahar.  
+++

Als ich aus Bruchtal hinaustrabe, habe ich das Gefühl, ein schwerer Stein wäre von meinem Herzen genommen worden. Wohl einen der schwersten Abschiede habe ich hinter mich gebracht, nun steht mir nichts mehr im Weg. Lórien würde komplett verlassen vor mir liegen, das wusste ich. _Adar_ hatte es gesehen und mir beschrieben.

Nach weniger als 3 Tagen erreiche ich mein Ziel. Ich steige ab und Nahar schreitet gehorsam neben mir her. Mein langes schwarzes Kleid schleift am Boden und die verwelkten Blätter rascheln. Die Erde riecht modrig. Zu lange herrschte hier kein Leben mehr. Die Bäume waren verrottet, die Mallyrn hatten ihren Zauber verloren. Nun, da Lady Galadriel dem Wald keinen Schutz mehr bot.

Meine Füße werden bleischwer, je näher ich Cerin Amroth komme. Die wohl bekannte Müdigkeit drückt mich nieder, die Erschöpfung lässt mich schwer atmen. Mein Leben ist vorüber. Ein für alle mal…

Nahar wiehert leise und reibt ihre Nüstern an meiner Hand. Wie zum Abschied blickt sie mich aus klugen Augen an und legt sich schließlich am Boden des kleinen Hügels nieder. Auch ihre Stunden sind gezählt, sie ist bereits sehr alt für ein Pferd. Selbst für eines aus der Zucht der Eldar.

Ich hauche: "Namarië (Lebe wohl), Nahar. Du warst mir stets ein treuer Begleiter." und steige schwerfällig den Hügel hinauf. Nichts ist mehr von meiner einstigen Leichtfüßigkeit zu sehen, mein schwebendes Gefühl ist zur Gänze verschwunden.

Langsam lege ich mich darauf nieder und schaue ein letztes Mal in den nachtschwarzen Himmel. Kein einziger Stern blinkt mir entgegen. Ich bin allein.

Elrond hatte mir geweissagt, dass ich eines Tages in schwarzem Trauergewand einsam und verzweifelt unter den gestorbenen Mallyrnbäumen in Lórien wandeln werde. Als einige der wenigen Eldar, die noch auf Arda weilen und als einzige, die Lúthien so ähnelt.

Ich habe meine Wahl getroffen. Ich entschied mich, wie es der Linie Elros Tar- Minyatur freisteht, für die Sterblichkeit. Ich hatte meinen Vater nicht begleitet, geschweige denn meine Mutter und werde beide wohl nie wieder sehen. Doch meinem Geliebten, dem werde ich hoffentlich wieder begegnen. Schließlich ist unsere Liebe vergleichbar mit der von Lúthien und Beren. Ich bete inständig, dass die Valar dies erkennen werden…

Als ich meine letzten Minuten auf Arda antrete, vollzieht sich meine Wandlung wie im Zeitraffer. Meine Haut wird gänzlich von Falten durchzogen, sie fällt wie Staub in sich zusammen und meine Haare werden schlohweiß. So bin ich eine der Sterblichen, als ich meine Augen schließe. Für immer…

**The End**

**Nachwort: **Ihr wisst, was ich lesen will ;) 'mit dem Zaunpfahl wink' Lasst euren Gedanken freien Lauf:)**  
**


End file.
